Naruto : Sage de la Nature
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto avait un potentiel illimité mais aussi inexploité. Trahi par ses deux coéquipiers et son sensei il comprendra que le monde n'est pas aussi rose qu'il le pensait. Lors de sa formation sous Jiraya, il débloquera le pouvoir qui dormait en lui. A l'aide de cette puissance il fera tout pour amener le monde shinobi à la paix...Quitte à tuer tous ceux qui sont contre cette paix.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Sage de la Nature**

Naruto avait un potentiel illimité mais aussi inexploité. Trahi par ses deux coéquipiers et son sensei il comprendra que le monde n'est pas aussi rose qu'il le pensait. Lors de sa formation sous Jiraya, il débloquera le pouvoir qui dormait en lui. A l'aide de cette puissance il fera tout pour amener le monde shinobi à la paix...Quitte à tuer tous ceux qui sont contre cette paix.

Sage!Naruto Mokuton!Naruto Hiraishin!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto TobiramaCaractère!Naruto

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PROLOGUE**

Naruto traînait à travers le village avec un visage morne et creux. Il avait mal au cœur. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de sauver Sasuke de Orochimaru, celui-ci l'avait trahi et failli le tuer. Il avait expliqué à Sasuke qu'il faisait une erreur de vouloir rester avec l'homme vile. Mais l'Uchiha avait fait qu'à sa tète.

Son supposé meilleur l'avait transpercé deux fois avec son **Chidori**. Il avait subis de graves blessures et il en était sur, que sans le Kyubi, il serait mort maintenant. Sasuke avait fait tout cela pour le pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui pouvait qu'être débloque lorsque celui-ci tue son meilleur ami.

Naruto était dégoûté par Sasuke au fait qu'il serait capable de tuer son meilleur ami pour le pouvoir. Naruto avait perdu tout le respect et l'amitié qu'il tenait pour l'Uchiha. Il ne pouvait pas le pardonner...La promesse de Sakura était impossible à réaliser. Sasuke était trop profondément dans la haine pour être sauvé. Le pire dans cela -ce qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner- c'est que celui-ci était parti rejoindre l'homme qui avait tué son Jiji. Juste pour ce fait, Sasuke avait perdu toute sa sympathie.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait tant. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Sakura qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir la promesse de ramener Sasuke, celle-ci était partie dans une crise de hystérie. Elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms...De débile, d'incapable, de stupide et une personne qui ne méritait pas l'amour de ses coéquipiers.

Il avait été choqué mais il avait tout de même voulu s'expliquer pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas sauver Sasuke...mais il fut interrompu par Kakashi qui lui avait dit qu'il était égoïste et qu'il n'était que l'écume, son sensei lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait plus former un ninja aussi incapable que lui.

Lorsque Kakashi et Sakura étaient partis sans le regarder. Naruto avait finalement craqué. Son masque qu'il avait tant caché était brisé. Il avait donc pleuré pour la première fois depuis ses cinq ans lorsqu'il avait obtenu sa première personne précieuse.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rester à l'hôpital, il avait besoin de temps. Il se dirigeait de ce fait au monument des Hokage...Plus précisément sur la tête du Yondaime Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Kyubi ressentait tous les sentiments de Naruto. Il sentait un garçon brisé pour la fois de trop. Il pouvait être considéré comme une masse de haine mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon dans cette peine. Le garçon était si pur qu'il ne méritait pas cela. Les villageois l'avaient déjà brisé dans sa jeunesse créant un masque quasi incassable – la seule personne qui l'avait vu derrière son masque fut le Sandaime –

Le garçon avait tant réprimé ses sentiments. Il avait tant sacrifié pour rester humain. Il avait perdu son véritable visage, celui d'un garçon intelligent et calculateur à un garçon joyeux et fou pour être reconnu par le village.

Le Kyubi avait toujours douté des forces du garçon. Il avait toujours cru que le garçon allait mourir à sa première mission. Mais non, le garçon avait survécu. Sa force n'était pas extraordinaire, il n'avait pas de véritable talent, juste la détermination de ne jamais abandonner. Il avait battu Neji Hyuga, Gaara no Sabaku ou encore Kiba Inazuka avec ses faiblesses et ses restrictions.

Le Kyubi avait vu en ce garçon quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Un regard qui appartenait à son créateur. La bonté, la détermination et la force. Naruto était certainement autre chose dans ce monde.

C'était pour cela qu'il réfléchissait en ce moment à ce qu'il devait faire pour le garçon. Voyez-vous, lorsque Naruto était encore un nouveau né, le Kyubi avait ressenti un pouvoir qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois de sa vie. La puissance qui était capable de réprimer son pouvoir. Une puissance capable de rivaliser avec le **Rinnegan**. Le **Mokuton**.

Sachant que le fils du Yondaime était né avec cette puissance, il avait de peur réprimé se pouvoir loin de Naruto, ne voulant pas que le monde connaisse un nouveau _Dieu des Shinobi_. Pour lui c'était clair, le garçon avec sa détermination actuelle et le mythique **Mokuton** était destiné à dépasser le Shodaime Hokage et le fils de son créateur. Sachant notamment que le garçon avait sa puissance en sa main, il avait peur pour le monde. Il n'aimait peut-être pas les humain mais voir le monde détruit par un fou comme un certain Madara Uchiha, n'était pas une option envisageable.

Pourtant maintenant, il en avait la certitude que Naruto ne serait jamais comme ça. Il avait un cœur trop bon pour cela. Son chakra était chaud et accueillant. Rien de comparable au celui de Madara qui était vile et sombre.

Soupirant dans le dépit, il laissa le pouvoir qu'il avait tant réprimé s'introduire dans le système de chakra de Naruto. Il savait qu'avec ce pouvoir Naruto pourrait réaliser tous ses rêves. Il ferma ses yeux pour dormir. Il avait donné pour la dernière fois, sa confiance à un humain…Il espérait qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Il espérait que Naruto serait la personne que son père attendait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Peut-être ce garçon serait capable d'enlever toute cette haine qu'il tenait. Il dit quelques paroles avant de partir définitivement dans un sommeil bien heureux.

 **« Naruto Uzumaki...Montre moi que je ne me suis pas trompé. Montre moi que tu sera celui que le père attend. Ton destin t'appartient. Fais en bon usage. Change ce monde. »**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tristesse de Naruto ne pouvait pas être plus forte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire depuis que son équipe l'avait trahi. Il regardait de la montagne des Hokage le village. Konoha avait l'air si paisible. Si chaleureuse. Dire qu'il avait été le souffre douleur de ce lieu pendant toute son enfance. Lui qui avait tant voulu être accepté comme un citoyen de Konoha.

Il sourit amèrement avant de s'allonger sur le dos pour voir le ciel bleu. Il voyait le soleil briller avec férocité. La chaleur de l'astre le rendait un peu mieux mais cela ne guérissait pas la douleur qui s'était installé dans son cœur. Il souffrait des mots de Sakura et Kakashi. Il souffrait de la trahison de Sasuke. Il souffrait de son incapacité de sauver Sasuke de sa propre folie. Lui qui voulait tant devenir Hokage n'était même pas capable de sauver son ami corrompu par Orochimaru. Comment un garçon aussi pathétique que lui pouvait être un Hokage digne de cela. Son Jiji était un grand homme, il était mort pour son village le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait la force, le charisme, la confiance, la manière de se sacrifier pour le bien de son village.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait lui ? Il était faible, il connaissait seulement deux techniques, son contrôle de Chakra était lamentable, son taijutsu était ridicule, son genjutsu inexistant. Il était pathétique. Faible. Nul.

 _ **Il était faible**_.

Soudainement une chaleur nouvelle s'installa dans son corps. De façon étonnante, il pouvait sentir une puissance incroyable couler en lui. Une puissance qui serait capable de ravager le monde, une puissance qui lui permettrait de surmonter tous les obstacles. Une puissance qui lui donnerait le moyen de revendiquer ses promesses. Une puissance qui pourrait le rendre intouchable et capable d'atteindre les sommets.

Son cœur se réchauffait instantanément. Sa confiance revenait avec fulgurance. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Comment il pouvait ressentir cela alors qu'il était dans une dépression complète il y a quelques instants.

Pourtant cela ne s'arrêtait pas à cela. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir de milliers de personnes qui vivaient aux alentours de Konoha. Il pouvait sentir les brise du vent. Les mouvements des insectes. Les oiseaux qui volaient au loin. Les animaux de la foret de la mort. Les plantes, les arbres, les fleurs. C'était comme si la nature faisait qu'un avec lui.

Sentant quelqu'un de très fort s'approcher de lui. Il remit son masque idiot avant d'observer le ciel. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais ce qu'il en était sur que cette personne venait pour des raisons bienveillantes. Il ne le savait pas comment mais il pouvait sentir les émotions des personnes. La il pouvait sentir de l'inquiétude, de la détermination et de l'espoir. Il se demandait pourquoi cette personne avait un tel mélange de sentiments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya était préoccupé pour Naruto. Il avait entendu la discussion du gaki avec sa coéquipière. Il avait entendu tous les mots, la réaction de Sakura, la réaction de Kakashi. Il était content que le garçon avait abandonné sa promesse stupide. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul devient comme lui, il regrettait Orochimaru mais depuis que Sarutobi-sensei était mort, il avait perdu tout ce qu'il tenait à cœur avec son ancien coéquipier. Tout ce qui restait était une haine sans retenue.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, il était sur que le garçon allait tout faire pour obtenir le pouvoir qu'il voulait. Il avait vu dans ses yeux la haine qu'il portait pour Itachi. Sasuke serait capable de tuer ses personnes précieuses pour un peu de pouvoir. Visiblement cela Kakashi et Sakura n'avaient pas compris. Les deux étaient aveuglés par leurs propres jugements.

Sakura qui était une fan-girl du Uchiha instable croyait que Sasuke était un dieu et qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Kakashi avait tant investi dans la formation de Sasuke qu'il ne pouvait pas croire à cela. C'est pour cela que les deux avaient lâchés leurs sentiments refoulés sur le pauvre Naruto qui avait subis alors l'un de ses pires moments.

Jiraya était en colère contre l'équipe 7. Naruto ne méritait pas ce traitement. Son sensei lui avait dit que Naruto portait un masque pour cacher sa douleur au monde. L'équipe sept venait certainement de briser ce masque et la confiance de Naruto était certainement cassé maintenant.

Le garçon n'avait jamais reçu l'amour parental. Il avait peu d'amis. Son enfance avait été détruit. Jiraya s'en voulait, il aurait du prendre le garçon avec lui dans sa jeunesse. Minato et Kushina seraient brisés s'il voyaient ce que le village avait fait subir à un garçon de douze ans, surtout que ce garçon était leur fils.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était précipité vers Naruto. Il l'avait décidé. Lorsqu'il avait vu que Kakashi avait finalement laissé tomber Naruto, il s'était fait la promesse de lui donner quelqu'un en qui faire confiance. Il lui donnerait une figure parentale. Il serait le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il formerait Naruto à son meilleur. Il lui apprendrait comment devenir un Sage, le Hiraishin, le Fuinjutsu, le Kenjutsu de sa mère. Il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait. Ainsi, il amènerait le garçon avec lui pour le former.

Le village avait assez lamenté la vie du jeune Uzumaki. Il lui ferait découvrir le monde…

Tsunade lui avait déjà donné l'accord pour amener Naruto hors de Konoha. Elle lui avait donné cinq ans pour former Naruto. Il avait fait la promesse à sa coéquipière de rendre Naruto plus fort que lui en l'espace de cinq ans.

Il ne pouvait plus croire au village, il devait prendre les choses en main pour rendre la vie de Naruto comme elle devait l'être dès le début. Une enfance normale, une vie dans laquelle il devait suivre les pas de ses parents...Les pas d'un Hokage.

Plus il s'approchait de la montagne des Hokage, plus il était déterminé à former son filleul. Il espérait juste que le garçon allait accepter sa demande.

Finalement au bout de trois minutes il arriva enfin sur la tête du Yondaime. Il vit Naruto allongé en train de regarder le ciel avec un regard curieusement plus déterminé qu'avant qu'il se fasse verbalement détruire par son sensei et sa coéquipière. Il remarqua également que le masque de Naruto était resté intact mais quelque chose avait changé.

Quelque chose avait changé Naruto et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Sincèrement il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait juste ramener son filleul loin de Konoha pour le rendre imbattable. Il préférait mourir que de voir son filleul se faire attraper par l'Akatsuki ou se faire tuer par son ancien coéquipier lui même.

Il prit la parole avec délicatesse.

« Hey Gaki, je te cherchait partout ! Qu-est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il vit avec curiosité le garçon tourner son regard vers lui. Il vit avec étonnement un nouveau air dans les yeux de Naruto. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cela le rendait plus fort, plus charismatique.

Le fils de Minato prit la parole avec douceur.

« Oh, c'est toi Ero-Sennin. Que me veux-tu ? Vas-tu me traiter d'écume comme Kakashi ou vas-tu me traiter d'incapable comme Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas je comprendrais...Après tout tu ne serais pas la première personne à me lâcher… »

Fronçant des sourcils, Jiraya s'approcha avec calme vers la forme assise de Naruto. Il s'assit à sa droite avant de donner un regard déterminé à son filleul. Si, le garçon croyait qu'il allait l'abandonner, il allait lui montrer le contraire.

« Rien de cela Naruto. Tu es mon apprenti et tu le restera jusqu'à ce que tu me dépasse. Ce que je veux c'est de proposer quelque chose...J'espère que tu acceptera cela mon garçon...»

Le garçon sourit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit les paroles sincères de son sensei. Il pouvait clairement sentir que l'homme était préoccupé pour lui…

Hochant la tête au Sannin, il prit la parole…

« C'est quoi ta proposition Ero-Sennin? »

Le Sannin ne se fit pas attendre. Il prit la parole sans hésiter.

« J'aimerai que tu vienne avec moi à l'extérieur de Konoha...J'ai demandé à Tsunade que je te prenne pour un voyage de formation pendant cinq ans. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi pour devenir beaucoup plus fort et de découvrir le monde shinobi ? »

Les yeux de Naruto écarquillèrent avec surprise. S'il s'attendait à quelque chose ce n'était clairement pas cela. Un voyage de formation durant cinq ans ? Loin de Konoha et de ses échecs et ses peurs ? D'ailleurs il pouvait sentir la détermination de Jiraya lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il allait le rendre beaucoup plus fort...En sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait entièrement se consacrer à lui, il ne pouvait qu'accepter…

« J'accepte...Jiraya-Sensei. Juste promet moi de ne rien dire aux autres...Je n'ai pas l'envie de leur dire adieu. Je n'ai pas la force de les regarder en face. J'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre ma vie et mes priorités. »

Jiraya comprenant la réaction de Naruto. Le garçon méritait cela après tout. Il hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« Très bien. C'est décidé alors, nous partons ce soir ! Mais avant cela que dis-tu de manger quelques ramens ? »

Le garçon donna un petit sourire à Jiraya avant de hocher la tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La soirée était calme.

Naruto habillé d'un manteau marron à capuche qui cachait son visage du monde se tenait devant Jiraya qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Celui-ci portait la même tenue que lui.

Les deux étaient en face du portail de Konoha. Les deux gardes qu'étaient Izumo et Kotetsu regardaient avec des airs curieux leurs formes cachés.

Sachant qu'il allait le reconnaître, il se tenait derrière Jiraya. Naruto ne voulait pas qu'ils le reconnaissent. Les seules personnes qui savaient qu'il partait à un voyage de formation sont Teuchi, Ayame, Shizune et Tsunade...Les quatre avaient promis de ne rien dire à ses amis…

Jiraya voyant son filleul se tenir derrière lui comprit tout de suite que Naruto ne voulait pas se montrer ou être découvert.

S'approchant doucement vers les deux gardes, il fit comme si de rien n'était...Il ne voulait pas paraître louche mais pour le bien de Naruto, il faisait semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie de Konoha il fut interpellé par les deux hommes…

« Bon voyage à vous. »

Il sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« Merci. »

Ainsi, il commença sa marche vers l'extérieur de Konoha avec Naruto en remorque. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés du village, il prit une dernière fois la parole…

« Allons-y Naruto. »

Le garçon donna un dernier regard à l'arrière avant de dire.

« Hai Sensei. »

Les deux coururent ainsi en toute vitesse vers d'autres horizons. Naruto venait d'entamer un voyage qui allait le changer mentalement et physiquement. A son retour, il serait prêt à tous les obstacles qui seront mises à travers sa route…

Le monde ne le savait pas encore...mais une nouvelle légende venait de naître. Une légende capable de changer le monde à son noyau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Sage de la Nature**

Naruto avait un potentiel illimité mais aussi inexploité. Trahi par ses deux coéquipiers et son sensei il comprendra que le monde n'est pas aussi rose qu'il le pensait. Lors de sa formation sous Jiraya, il débloquera le pouvoir qui dormait en lui. A l'aide de cette puissance il fera tout pour amener le monde shinobi à la paix...Quitte à tuer tous ceux qui sont contre cette paix.

Sage!Naruto Mokuton!Naruto Hiraishin!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto TobiramaCaractère!Naruto

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Une semaine s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Cette semaine était tout à fait instructive pour Naruto qui ne regrettait absolument pas qu'il ait accepté la voyage de formation de son Parrain.

Oui, il était au courant que Jiraya était sa dernière famille vivante avec Tsunade depuis que ses deux parents étaient morts lors de sa naissance. Il était surpris que juste trois jours après avoir quitté Konoha son parrain le ramènerai dans une chambre d'hôtel -en y installant des sceaux silencieux et de blocage- pour lui parler de son héritage. Ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était littéralement choqué par les aveux de son nouvel sensei.

Lorsqu'il entendit par la bouche de son parrain que ses parents étaient la Habanero Sanglante et le Kiroi Senko de Konohagakure no Sato il était tombé sur son cul. Il était choqué par cela. Lui qui avait toujours voulu savoir qui étaient ses parents avait comprit le raisonnement de ses parents et de son Jiji. Avant il croyait que son Jiji lui mentait délibérément pour ne pas lui dire que ses parents l'avaient abandonnés...mais maintenant -sachant qu'ils l'aimaient et étaient morts en le protégeant- il comprenant la véritable raison de garder leur identité secrète de lui. Après tout, ses deux parents étaient les deux principaux contributeurs de la victoire de Konoha lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Shinobi.

D'un coté son père qui était également le Yondaime Hokage avait en une seule bataille détruit un milliers de shinobi de Iwagakure avec son célèbre **Hiraishin**. Depuis le village caché par les pierres avait une peur absolue du flash Jaune mais ils feraient notamment tout pour tuer son héritage – si, il en avait un-. D'un autre coté sa mère avait écrasés en deux batailles six cents shinobi de Kumo. L'une de ses batailles était seulement gagné avec son endurance hors du commun et sa maîtrise absolue dans le Kenjutsu, dans ce combat elle avait détruit un bataillon de cinq cents shinobi de niveau Chunin à Jonin. Mais cela n'était pas tout, sa mère avait également tué cents shinobi des forces spéciales de Kumo à l'aide de ses chaînes de Chakra et son Ninjutsu du vent qui balayait tout sur son chemin.

Il y avait bien sur pleins d'autres batailles mythiques qu'avaient menées ses parents à leur renommé mondiale. Son père avait à lui seul maîtrisé trois Jinchurikis enragés. Sa mère avait à elle seule battue les sept bretteurs de Kiri.

Naruto était conscient que ses parents étaient des légendes de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Shinobi mais il était également compréhensible pourquoi son père avait scellé le Kyubi en son sein. Il savait que son père était un homme trop bon pour donner ce fardeau à un autre enfant...Il était un peu comme lui, _trop bon_.

Il était triste que ses parents étaient morts mais lorsqu'il entendit de la part de son Parrain qu'ils l'avaient aimés jusqu'à leurs morts. Il était fier d'être leur fils et quand Jiraya-Sensei lui avait expliqué qu'il allait le former dans tout ce que ses parents avaient été maîtres dans leurs domaines, il était devenu extrêmement excité.

Ce jour son parrain avait même expliqué qui, il était par rapport lui. Au début il était en colère contre l'homme mais cette colère avait peu duré. L'homme était celui qui lui fournissait l'argent pour son appartement, il lui offrait à chaque anniversaire un cadeau et maintenant il allait le former à son maximum pendant cinq ans. Il ne pouvait pas détester un homme comme lui. Il était trop bon pour cela.

Il avait pris en compte les regrets de Jiraya de ne pas l'avoir pris avec lui avant que le village lui fasse du mal. L'homme se sentait vraiment mal pour cela. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait la figure parentale qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il avait serré aussi fort qu'il le pouvait le Sannin dans ses bras. Il ne le dirait jamais comme ça mais il était très reconnaissant aux mots doux qu'il avait reçus de l'homme. De son parrain.

Ainsi, après ces révélations les deux avaient repris la route vers un lieu crée et caché du monde. C'était précisément dans le Pays de la Neige. C'est la-bas que sa mère, son père et Jiraya avaient crées une planque faite entièrement par des sceaux qui cachaient le lieu du monde.

Le lieu était recouvert d'arbres et de neige. C'était une sorte de clairière invisible recouverte par des couches de protections de sceaux. Dans cette clairière se trouvait un terrain d'entraînement, un cabane d'une taille assez conséquente qui permettrait de faire entrer jusqu'à six personnes. Dans ce lieu Jiraya avait caché tous les travaux de Kushina et de Minato. D'après le Sannin, Konoha n'était pas sur car il y avait même à l'intérieur du village des personnes aux mauvaises intentions. Ainsi, les parchemins du **Rasengan** et du **Hiraishin** étaient cachés dans une planque secrète à l'intérieur de la cabane. Cette planque était fermé et seulement les personnes liées à ses parents et Jiraya pouvaient y entrer. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas seulement cela dans la planque. Il y avait notamment plusieurs exemplaires des kunai à trois branches de son père, différentes techniques élémentaires, le kenjutsu familial de sa mère, le Fuinjutsu du clan Uzumaki, les formes de Taijutsu personnels de ses parents.

Il avait même découvert des secrets beaucoup plus gardées et qui pourraient faire frémir les nations élémentaires si elles sont dévoilées. Comme le fait que son père était le fils du Nindaime Hokage. Des techniques interdites du clan Uzumaki. Il y avait même une stèle qui parlait de l'histoire du monde shinobi. D'après son Parrain, seul un Uzumaki du niveau dix au Fuinjutsu pourrait lire ce qui était écrite sur cette stèle. La seule personne qui avait atteint ce rang fut un certain fondateur du clan Uzumaki. Des personnes comme Ashina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki et sa mère n'étaient qu'au niveau neuf. Son père lui était au niveau huit à la limite du niveau neuf et son parrain était juste un niveau huit faible.

Naruto s'était mis en tête d'atteindre ce rang dans quelques années pour lire ce qui y était inscrit.

D'après son parrain, ils allaient rester ici pendant deux ans avant qu'ils commencent à faire le tour des nations élémentaires pour découvrir le monde mais également réaliser un nombre de missions conséquents pour qu'il gagne en expérience. La formation était importante mais l'expérience obtenue à travers les missions est essentielle pour le rendre meilleur.

Donc à partir de demain, lui et Jiraya allaient commencer sa formation. Ils allaient d'abord effacer ses carences dans les bases à l'aide de la technique du clonage qui lui permettait de diviser son travail mental. Il pourrait donc lire plusieurs livres en même temps, mémoriser les katas du Kenjutsu et du Taijutsu, il pourrait apprendre les bases du Fuinjutsu, améliorer son contrôle de Chakra, apprendre tout ce qu'il avait négligé à l'académie. A coté, il se formerait physiquement à longueur de journée mais son sensei avait également dit qu'il devait avoir une mémorisation musculaires de ses katas du kenjutsu et du Taijutsu. Il fallait de la pratique du Fuinjutsu notamment. Pour la formation physique il utiliserait le terrain de gravité avec des sceaux de poids.

Il était étonné du fait que le Fuinjutsu permettrait de créer des terrains aussi astucieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'académie avait parlé du Fuinjuts ou du clan Uzumaki tout court. Le Fuinjutsu avait l'air tellement classe et cool. Il permettrait de terminer des batailles assez facilement.

Ensuite après trois mois de formation des bases, Jiraya commencerait à le former dans le Ninjutsu, dans la stratégie, la ruse, la manière de sa cacher des foules, de comprendre la politique. Au niveau physique les poids seront augmentés chaque semaine de cinq kilos sur chaque membre du corps. Grâce au chakra du Kyubi – et du sien – son corps se renouvellait rapidement et son endurance lui permettait de se former longtemps.

Il devait d'ailleurs se lier d'avantage avec les crapauds.

Le reste du temps, il améliorerait sa formation dans le Kenjutus, le Fuinjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Ninjutsu.

Jiraya lui apprendrait aussi comment s'en sortir des Genjutsu mais celui-ci lui apprendrait aussi à faire les Genjutsu qui demandaient le plus de Chakra. Il devrait d'ailleurs en créer des illusions propres à lui même. Pour Naruto, le Genjutsu était aussi astucieux et intéressant que le Fuinjutsu. Les deux arts étaient basées surtout sur l'imagination et sachant que cette imagination était quasi infinie, Naruto pourrait en créer des sceaux à l'infinie tout comme les illusions.

Se mettant en position du lotus, il commença à méditer. Il avait fait cela depuis tout petit. La méditation le rendait toujours plus calme. Sa vie n'avait jamais été facile, entre la haine des villageois, le rejet des enfants de son âge et la solitude constante qui le guettait la méditation était son refuge. Son Jiji, lui avait montré comment le faire.

Il était curieux en sentant le nouveau flux traverser son corps. Avant ce flux était toujours en bataille, comme un Maelstrom qui se déchaînait mais maintenant ce nouveau flux était plus calme et il coulait de façon harmonieuse, pourtant c'était beaucoup plus puissant. Ce flux le faisait sentir beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus calme. Il se détendait plus. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis la soirée qu'il avait senti ce nouveau flux, il était capable de sentir la nature autour de lui. Il était capable de sentir tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Mais cela allait au-delà de cela. Avant il était capable de sentir cela à petite échelle mais maintenant cette sensation était beaucoup plus grande et élargie. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être au lieu même où il sentait quelque chose. Il pouvait tout voir dans un rayon de cent mètres. Chaque bruit était sensible pour lui. Chaque mouvement était prévisible pour lui. Il pouvait même sentir les différentes odeurs au loin. Il ne savait ce que c'était mais cela le rendait définitivement beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus confiant et surtout beaucoup plus sur et harmonieux.

Sa méditation commençait à atteindre un nouveau niveau. Sans qu'il le sache, il venait d'entrer dans son esprit avec la méditation simple. C'était quelque chose de rare voire impossible pour la plupart des gens.

Ainsi lorsque Naruto ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans le lieu secret créer par son parrain et ses parents mais dans une clairière doté d'un nombre d'incalculables d'arbres, de plantes et de fleurs. A sa gauche il y avait lac d'un bleu clair. Un vent chaleureux traversait le lieu. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair sans nuage.

Ce qui étonnait le plus Naruto était la route qui le menait visiblement quelque part. Il prit ainsi la route pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de comme cela. Serait-ce le subconscient que son Jiji avait tant parlé. Naruto savait que cela prendrait des années de méditation pour arriver dans une harmonie complète et tomber ici. C'était un exploit d'arriver ici. Il savait notamment que le Kyubi était sûrement quelque part.

Sa marche dura quelques minutes avant qu'il arrive devant une porte gigantesque. Cette porte avait une sensation beaucoup plus sombre bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui retenait son attention. Un cinquième de la porte était de couleur blanche...Comme si c'était purifié par quelque chose.

Laissant ses réflexions dans un coin de sa tête, il toucha la porte et à sa grande surprise celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément. Il vit sans surprise le même couloir qui l'avait mené vers le Kyubi la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci elle était plus lumineuse. Il entra sans hésiter à l'intérieur avant de continuer sa route. Il savait où aller pour rencontrer le Kyubi. Peut-être qu'il avait une idée sur le pouvoir qui coulait en lui depuis une semaine.

Les minutes passèrent encore une fois avant qu'il arriva finalement devant la cage qui retenait le plus puissant des Bijuus. Il remarqua à cela enfin le fait qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau qui montait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il était définitivement plus harmonieux dans son esprit. La cage avait l'air moins lugubre également.

Il appela avec calme le Kyubi.

« Oh le Renard ! Sort de ta cachette et viens me voir...J'ai des questions à te poser… »

Il entendit tout de suite des pas lourds s'approcher de la barrière qui retenait le Kyubi. Les pas devenant de plus en plus lourdes lorsque les secondes défilaient en vitesse. En quelques instants le Kyubi était entièrement visible. Le Renard se mit lourdement au sol avant de le regarder avec des yeux calculateurs. La voix forte du Kyubi l'interpella.

 **« Parle donc humain. Tu m'as appelé alors j'attends ta question ! Dis le et laisse moi tranquille. »**

Hochant la tête avec reconnaissance, Naruto prit avec douceur la parole.

« Très bien. Vois-tu, depuis une semaine je me sentais beaucoup plus fort, plus harmonieux et sur de moi. J'étais capable de sentir tout ce qui était autour de moi, les arbres, les plantes, les fleurs, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants et les animaux...J'étais même capable de sentir les émotions des autres et le niveau de leur chakra. Je me demandais, si tu savais quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Le Kyubi soupira lourdement avant de prendre la parole.

 **« Je sais ce que c'est garçon. Je vais t'en parler d'avantage mais je te demande de m'écouter entièrement avant de prendre la parole. Ce que je vais te raconter va remonter à loin. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**

Naruto hocha la tète avec rigueur avant de se mettre à terre pour écouter le grand renard.

 **« Très bien. Il y a de cela longtemps une bête gigantesque doté d'une puissance destructrice ravageait le monde. Le monstre était capable de détruire le monde et personne ne se mettait à travers cette bête. Mais un jour, deux hommes se mirent à la quête de battre cette bête. Les deux hommes étaient les fils de la déesse Kaguya, la première personne capable d'exercer le pouvoir du chakra. Leur force cumulé avait permis de sceller le monstre surpuissant. C'était ainsi que le premier Jinchuriki naquit car le monstre en question était le Juubi, le démon à dix queues. L'homme qui avait scellé ce monstre en son sein était personne d'autre que le Rikudo Sennin lui même. Mais malheureusement n'étant pas un immortel, un mois avant sa mort, le Rikudo Sennin était contraint de diviser le chakra du Juubi en neuf entités différentes, créant ainsi les Neuf Bijuus connus à ce jour. Pour maintenir le corps du Juubi le plus loin possible de la terre, le Rikudo et son frère l'avaient scellés sur la lune. D'ailleurs ils ont notamment créer la lune avec un Fuinjutsu combiné lorsque leur mère était devenue folle et qui voulait détruire le monde. Depuis la carcasse du Juubi était gardé sur la lune, le frère du Rikudo Sennin était parti pour surveiller et garder en sûreté le corps. Le Rikudo était lui restait sur terre pour apprendre à ses neufs nouvelles créations leur but dans ce monde. Chacun devait protéger ce monde du mal. Chacun avait un but précis. L'humanité devait rester en paix et ses créations étaient les gardiens de cette paix. Bien sur ses créations qui considéraient le Rikudo comme un père prirent ses mots à cœur. Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Avant sa mort, le Rikudo devait désigner son successeur. Pour cela il devait choisir entre ses deux fils. L'un était un prodige né et il était loué dès son plus jeune age. L'autre était un garçon sans talent et il devait se former durement pour atteindre son rang mais il avait une bonté exceptionnelle. Le Rikudo avait posé une simple question à ses deux fils pour savoir qui était le plus digne d'être son successeur. ''Mes fils, voici une question que je vais vous poser...Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour garder la paix ?'' L'aîné considéré comme un prodige avait expliqué pour garder la paix, il fallait être doté d'une puissance extraordinaire qui lui permettrait de réprimer tous ceux qui étaient contre la paix. Le plus jeune répondit que la paix ne pouvait qu'exister par l'amour et la bonté. Le Rikudo avait ainsi fais son choix, il désigna donc son cadet comme héritier. Malheureusement, l'aîné n'était pas content de cela et dans un excès de rage, il tua son père et attaqua son frère. C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé un cycle de haine sans fin. Les réincarnations des deux fils du Rikudo menèrent les guerres. C'est de cette façon que naquirent les deux premiers clans du monde shinobi. Le clan Uchiha qui était l'héritage de l'aîné du Rikudo. Le clan Senju qui était l'héritage du plus jeune fils du Rikudo. A coté de leurs batailles continues à travers les générations, les bijuus tentèrent de mener leur mission...mais tout ne se passait pas comme ils le souhaitaient. Les humains craignaient ces monstres de chakra. Leur peur éloignait les bijuus de leur but. La peur humaine avait créer une haine contre eux et ainsi commencèrent les premières attaques contre ces ''Démons''. Mais la où le drame commençait fut lorsque les deux dernières réincarnations des fils du Rikudo attaquèrent et prirent possession des Bijuus. Hashirama contrôlait à l'aide de son légendaire Mokuton les huit premiers bijuus pour les distribuer comme de vulgaires objets aux autres villages comme gage de paix entre eux. Madara Uchiha lui utilisera son Sharingan pour me manipuler pour combattre Hashirama à la vallée de la fin. Lors de la défaite de Madara face à Hashirama, le Shodaime Hokage décida de me sceller dans son épouse créant ainsi le premier Jinchuriki du Kyubi. Lorsque l'épouse de se dernier était sur son lit de mort, celle-ci décida de faire appel à une jeune fille du clan Uzumaki qui avait un chakra spécial capable de réprimer mon pouvoir. De ce fait Kushina Uzumaki devient le Second Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko. Quelques années plus tard, Kushina était enceinte d'un petit garçon du nom de Naruto. Lors de la naissance d'un bébé d'un Jinchuriki le sceau de celui-ci était plus faible qu'avant. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme masqué doté d'un sharingan m'enleva et me manipula comme une marionnette pour attaquer Konoha. Pourtant ton père battit l'homme masqué qui s'était finalement échappé et m'avait aussi enlevé du contrôle de cet mystérieux Uchiha pour me sceller ensuite en toi avec une technique interdite qui appelait le Shinigami lui même. Ainsi Naruto devient le Troisième Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko. Celui-ci à l'intérieur du subconscient du nouveau né remarqua rapidement que le garçon en question était la Réincarnation du fils cadet du Rikudo Sennin. Sachant que le garçon serait doté d'une puissance capable de le manipuler, il réprima le pouvoir pour empêcher d'être encore une fois d'etre utilisé comme un vulgaire chiffon sale. Bien sur le garçon gardait quelques avantages de sa réincarnation comme la guérison extrêmement rapide et l'endurance hors du commun. Des années passèrent ainsi...et le Kyubi no Yoko apprit de plus en plus sur le garçon qui grandissait dans un environnement hostile. Malgré tous les obstacles qui lui firent face, le garçon avait gardé la face haute. Malgré toute la haine reçu par son village son cœur était resté pur. Ainsi, lorsque le Kyubi no Yoko dans un moment de tristesse et de peine laissa le chakra réprimé s'infiltrer dans le corps du garçon lui donnant les capacités qui lui permettront d'utiliser le légendaire Mokuton et d'avoir des capacités hors du commun. Voilà, garçon...As-tu d'autres questions ? »**

Naruto était abasourdi par cela. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela. Le Renard venait lui parler de l'histoire de la création du monde shinobi. Il était littéralement cloué. Il ne savait pas quoi dire...Il y avait tellement à réfléchir qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ainsi, il prit la parole avec rapidité.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Tout ce que tu viens de me dire, me paraît tellement gros. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Au début je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance mais lorsque j'ai senti la sincérité venant de ta part, j'étais convaincu par toi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas les mots pour ce que tu as vécu. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je ne peux pas te détester. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus triste et solitaire que moi...Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te rassurer. Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre que j'ai une puissance capable de détruire un village caché en un clin d'œil, j'ai besoin de temps pour...»

 **« Naruto...Je te comprend. Prend ton temps de réflexion et si tu as des questions à poser reviens me voir. Je suis peut-être toujours une masse de haine mais je comprend ce que tu vit… »**

Naruto hocha la tête avant de sentir quelque chose le tirer vers l'extérieur. Il donna un dernier regard au Kyubi avant de complètement disparaître.

Le Kyubi était toujours assis calmement avant qu'il sentit quelque chose s'approcher. Il donna un regard neutre à la forme qui apparut à sa droite.

Cette personne était exactement la même réplique que Naruto mais il y avait une seule différence, il avait des pupilles et l'iris rouge et la cornée entièrement noire. C'était le coté sombre de Naruto. La forme réprimé du garçon qui avait tant souffert dans sa jeunesse.

 _« Alors, tu crois qu'il va m'accepter ? Je suis sa haine après tout. Pensez-vous qu'il voudrait qu'on fusionne pour qu'on deviens qu'un ? Je suis sa partie qui déteste les villageois, les personnes qui l'on tant méprisés… »_

 **« Le jour viendra où il devra faire qu'un avec toi...C'est seulement comme cela qu'il pourra manipuler son pouvoir à son apogée. Il à autant besoin de toi que toi qui à besoin de lui…Le jour viendra où vous devez travailler ensemble...Je suis certain que Naruto t'acceptera comme tu l'es...Après tout vous êtes la même personne… »**

 _« Pensez-vous que c'était judicieux de lui donner accès à toutes ses capacités ? Moi, j'ai peut-être appris à te connaître et t'accepter comme tu es mais serait-ce le cas avec le bon coté de moi ? »_

 **« J'en suis certain…Toi et lui vous n'êtes qu'un après tout. Lors de votre fusion, vous serez une force de la nature... »**

Le coté sombre de Naruto hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le coin le moins visible du subconscient de Naruto.

Le Kyubi n'avait qu'une pensée.

 _ **« J'espère avoir fais le bon choix. Père...C'est la dernière fois que fais confiance en l'humanité…»**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez en face d'un Jiraya au visage inquiet. Il regarda aux alentours pour voir qu'il faisait jour. Confus il prit la parole.

« Qu'est ce qui passe Sensei ? Pourquoi m'as tu réveillé ? »

Le Sannin souffla de soulagement avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Tu ne te réveillait pas donc j'ai forcé un peu. Maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Naruto frotta nerveusement sa nuque avec sa main droite avant de prendre la parole.

« Vois-tu...Je méditais comme à chaque jour. Finalement j'avais atteint un niveau de concentration tel qu'elle m'avait permis d'atteindre mon subconscient et j'ai pu ainsi rencontrer le Kyubi...»

L'inquiétude de son parrain revient en vitesse avant que celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Naruto...Fais attention quand tu rencontres le Kyubi. Il est vile et rusé. »

Fronçant des sourcils, le fils du Yondaime Hokage prit la parole…

« Je l'ai rencontré et il n'est pas si mauvais que cela. Il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles j'ai à réfléchir… »

Jiraya donna un regard désapprobateur à Naruto avant de prendre la parole sévèrement.

« Naruto...Il ta certainement trompé. Crois-moi que ce genre de monstre n'est pas digne de confiance. »

Naruto réprima sa légère colère sous le regard étonné et surpris de son parrain avant de souffler un coup. Son parrain, lui expliquant que le Kyubi n'était qu'un monstre, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le rendait fou d'entendre que le Renard serait un monstre sans cœur. Il avait senti toutes les émotions du Kyubi lorsqu'il avait conté son histoire fabuleuse sur l'histoire du monde shinobi. Il avait senti l'amour qu'il portait pour son père, la fierté d'être son fils, la tristesse de l'avoir perdu, la colère de voir son fils aîné le tuer en face de lui, le désespoir d'être sous l'emprise de Madara, la haine d'avoir été utilisé par Hashirama. Le Kyubi était sincère tout au long de son récit. Il ne pouvait pas détester le renard qui avait vécu une vie similaire à la sienne dans un échelle beaucoup moins importante. Après tout il n'avait que douze ans alors que le Kyubi devait avoir plusieurs siècles de vie. Il était détesté, évité et il était solitaire…Tout comme lui avec Konoha.

Il prit ainsi la parole…

« Je l'ai senti, mon parrain. Crois-moi. Je t'en pris le Kyubi n'est pas mal. Il est juste fatigué. Fatigué par l'humanité. Je l'ai senti, sa peine, sa solitude et sa tristesse. Sensei. Le Kyubi mérite pas ce traitement. »

Jiraya prit violemment la parole à ces mots qu'il pensait êtres stupides de la part de son filleul.

« S'il était si bon alors pourquoi avoir détruit Konoha...Naruto, tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu dis...Sait-tu que c'est ce monstre qui à tuer tes parents. Alors comment tu peux prendre sa défense. »

Cette fois-ci Naruto prit aussi violemment la parole que son parrain.

« Il ma dit que c'était un Uchiha qui l'avait manipulé cette nuit là...»

« Comment peux-tu croire en ses paroles, espèce de crétin...C'est un monstre, il doit certainement te manipuler pour pouvoir sortir de ton estomac… »

Le Chakra de Naruto explosa soudainement sous le regard abasourdis de Jiraya qui ne pouvait pas se détourner des plantes et les arbres qui se formait sous les pieds de Naruto…La colère de Naruto se leva encore plus férocement...Les arbres grandissaient...La terre commençait à trembler autour de la forme du fils du Yondaime Hokage. Le vent sifflait furieusement autour de la clairière. De l'eau commençait à se cumuler autour de Naruto…

Jiraya pourrait voir avec une légère peur le corps de Naruto s'élever dans l'air avant qu'il commença à hurler.

« NARUTO. NARUTO. ARRÊTE-CA ! BON SANG GAKI !»

Le garçon ne se calma point avant qu'il entendit quelque chose lui parler de l'intérieur de son esprit.

 **«Naruto, calmes-toi et parle lui de ce que je t'ai raconté...Je suis sur qu'il comprendra mieux.»**

La colère de Naruto se calma directement et le déchaînement de la nature s'arrêta finalement.

Lorsque Jiraya vit Naruto tomber à genoux, il se rapprocha prudemment du corps de Naruto qui était entourés d'arbres, de terre détruit, de sol mouillé…

Le garçon tremblait avant qu'il leva les yeux pour regarder Jiraya qui restait préoccupé par l'état de son filleul. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette puissance. Le garçon avait visiblement le Mokuton en sa possession et plusieurs éléments comme le Futon ou encore le Suiton. Il vit son filleul lui donner un regard désolé avant de parler avec douceur.

« Sensei. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. J'espère que tu vas m'écouter et ne pas m'interrompre. C'est très important. »

Donnant un air prudent à son filleul il prit la parole délicatement.

« Très bien...Vas y mais ne me fais pas la même crise...»

Le garçon rit nerveusement avant de reprendre la voix.

« Eh bien cela à commencé le jour où tu m'as proposé d'aller au voyage de formation...»


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Sage de la Nature**

Naruto avait un potentiel illimité mais aussi inexploité. Trahi par ses deux coéquipiers et son sensei il comprendra que le monde n'est pas aussi rose qu'il le pensait. Lors de sa formation sous Jiraya, il débloquera le pouvoir qui dormait en lui. A l'aide de cette puissance il fera tout pour amener le monde shinobi à la paix...Quitte à tuer tous ceux qui sont contre cette paix.

Sage!Naruto Mokuton!Naruto Hiraishin!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto TobiramaCaractère!Naruto

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Jiraya venait d'arriver à Konoha en toute vitesse. Lorsque Naruto lui avait parlé du Kyubi et de ses capacités il s'était tout de suite précipité au village caché par les feuilles. Il ne voulait pas envoyer de message ou un crapaud messager car il voulait parler à Tsunade personnellement et dans un lieu où personne ne pourrait entendre leur discussion.

Il avait laissé Naruto à leur planque secrète où le garçon se formait actuellement sur le plan qu'ils avaient élaborés. Le garçon devait avant améliorer ses bases pour commencer sa formation sérieusement. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas formé Naruto de façon sérieuse et correcte. Le Jonin se plaignait des faiblesses de son filleul mais il n'avait jamais tenté d'améliorer ses carences en six mois d'entraînement avec le fils de Minato.

Si Naruto lui n'aurait pas dit de laisser tomber cela il serait parti en ce moment voir ce foutu épouvantail pour lui montrer ce que c'est de souffrir. Il se souvenait encore au fait que Kakashi lui avait dit que d'apprendre le **Rasengan** à Naruto était dangereux car il n'était pas suffisamment mature mais ce crétin avait le culot d'apprendre son **Chidori** à un garçon mentalement instable qui avait percé deux fois son coéquipier avec la même technique pour s'échapper de Konoha et de rejoindre Orochimaru pour lui donner du pouvoir qui lui permettrait de tuer son frère. Il savait que cet idiot était parfois ridicule mais la ça avait atteint un niveau beaucoup plus important.

Il dépassa le portail de Konoha en toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas se montrer dans le village. Il voulait juste parler à Tsunade avant de repartir former son filleul. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas mais depuis que Naruto avait plus ouvert son cœur en parlant de son enfance détruite par les villageois il avait perdu beaucoup de respect à leur égard. Naruto avait tant sacrifié qu'il aurait mérité un peu de respect mais au lieu de cela il à reçu de la haine. Ces crétins avaient crachés sur le sacrifice de Minato et de Kushina. Les deux avaient données leurs vies pour la sécurité de leur village, Minato à même sacrifié le bien être de son fils pour ce village. Il ne serait peut être jamais contre Konoha car c'était ici que tous ceux qu'il -en enlevant le fait que Orochimaru était un monstre sans cœur- connaissait était morts pour le bien de ce village. Naruto lui même avait ce sentiment de sacrifice de soi pour le putain de village. Le garçon préférait dépasser la haine des villageois en voulant devenir quelqu'un de digne. Sa meilleur vengeance serait de montrer que les villageois avaient eu tort de le détester.

Voyant le bureau de Tsunade au loin, il se précipita vers la fenêtre qui était grande ouvert. Ses pensées se terminèrent instantanément lorsqu'il atterrit délicatement et sans bruit dans le coin le plus sombre du bureau de Tsunade. Il vit avec curiosité un certain Iruka avoir une petite discussion avec sa coéquipière. Voulant entendre d'avantage il attendit patiemment que leur discussion reprenne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade regardait actuellement droit dans les yeux d'un certain Chunin instructeur, Iruka Umino. Elle voyait son air préoccupé. Elle se demandait un moment pourquoi le jeune homme se comportait de cette façon. La façon dont il était rentré précipitamment dans son bureau sans la moindre peur montrait qu'il était nerveux pour quelque chose.

Voyant l'homme trembler frénétiquement, elle se racla la gorge lentement avant de prendre avec prudence la parole.

« Iruka-san. Calmez-vous ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe mais respire un coup avant de commencer à parler. J'ai besoin que tu sois calme pour savoir ce qui te tracasse. »

Le jeune instructeur à l'académie de Konohagakure no Sato hocha la tète avec fureur avant de respirer un grand coup. Quelques instants passèrent avant que l'homme paraissait plus calme malgré le fait qu'il tremblait encore un peu.

« Désolé Hokage-sama. J'étais préoccupé par le fait que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment l'un de mes anciens étudiants avec qui j'ai d'excellentes relations. Au début j'ai cru que le garçon avait besoin de temps pour l'échec de sa mission. Mais au fur à mesure que le temps passait, je devenais plus nerveux...ainsi je m'était décidé de me diriger vers son appartement pour le trouver vide. Je suis ensuite aller vers les lieux qu'il fréquentait habituellement mais tout le monde disait la même chose, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis une semaine et demi. Ainsi, je suis venu à vous pour demander plus de renseignements. »

Tsunade comprenant sa préoccupation prit la parole en douceur.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ce jeune garçon Iruka-san ? »

Celui-ci ne perdit pas le temps.

« Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama ! »

Les yeux de Tsunade s'ouvrirent légèrement de choc à la notion du garçon qu'elle aimait autant qu'une mère le ferait. Cela faisait une semaine et demi que sa boule d'énergie était déjà parti se former avec Jiraya et il lui manquait déjà.

En y réfléchissant, Iruka était la première personne à s'interpeller de la soudaine disparition de Naruto. Les anciens n'avaient rien dit, ses amis et son ancienne équipe non plus. En pensant à l'ancienne équipe sept, elle fronçait les sourcils de fureur. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Kakashi abandonnerait l'un de ses propres étudiants juste parce que celui-ci ne voulait plus tenir une promesse stupide de ramener un Uchiha mentalement instable. Elle avait bien sur accepté sa demande. Pourtant, la petite Sakura qui était toujours une fan-girl, lui avait demander de la former pour qu'elle puisse un jour ramener son _Sasuke-kun._ Elle avait sans hésitation rejeté la demande de cette petite peste et elle lui avait dit que si elle restait focalisé sur l'Uchiha, elle ne recevrait aucune formation de sa part.

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les gens de ce village. Comment peuvent-ils oublier un garçon comme Naruto. Le garçon était comme un phare sur l'océan. Ses amis n'avaient pas demandées des nouvelles de leur _ami._ Mais Tsunade s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les amis de Naruto mais simplement des connaissances.

Parfois, elle se disait que Konoha ne méritait pas un garçon comme Naruto. Le fils de Kushina méritait bien plus. Il était un héros et pourtant il était oublié par son propre lieu de naissance. Personne ne s'occupait du fait s'il était éventuellement mort ou était parti loin du village. Les villageois avaient toujours cette haine stupide contre le garçon. Les shinobis étaient plus neutres mais ils préféraient que le garçon soit loin, ils considéraient notamment que le garçon n'était qu'un échec. Elle serrait ses poings furieusement lorsqu'elle avait entendu que Sasuke avait toujours pris le crédit des victoires de Naruto. La dernière victoire de Naruto était contre un certain Gaara no Sabaku – qui était un Jinchuriki totalement instable à l'époque – mais tout le monde était sur que c'était Sasuke car pour eux le garçon n'avait aucun talent pour pouvoir battre le garçon de Suna. Elle trouvait cela stupide mais ne pouvait pas nier le contraire car ils étaient trop têtus pour croire au contraire. La seule confirmation qu'elle avait reçu était de la personne qui s'était fait battre par Naruto – Gaara no Sabaku –.

Elle souffla un petit coup avant de répondre à la question de Iruka qui était toujours aussi nerveux.

« Naruto est parti à un voyage de formation avec Jiraya. Il ne voulait pas le dire à tout le monde car il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre sa vie et ses objectifs ! »

Iruka donna un air stupide à Tsunade avant de répliquer.

« Qu'est ce tu veux dire par là, Hokage-sama ? »

Celle-ci prit la parole avec un regard lointain.

« Lors de la mission de récupération de Sasuke...Naruto à failli mourir. Vois-tu Sasuke avait percé deux fois Naruto, une fois au poumon droit et une fois pas très loin du cœur. Depuis, il se sentait trahi et cela n'a pas amélioré sa situation lorsque Kakashi et Sakura lui ont dit qu'il était un incapable et un traître qui ne tenait pas en ses promesses. »

Elle vit avec curiosité les poings de Iruka se serrer fortement. L'homme fronçait les sourcils. Il s'inclina devant elle dans le respect avant de l'interpeller.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question Hokage-sama. Pouvez-vous me dire quand est ce qu'il va revenir à Konoha…Depuis qu'il n'est pas la Konoha à l'air beaucoup trop calme. »

Souriant un peu au jeune instructeur la petite-fille de Hashirama Senju prit la parole avec tendresse.

« Je vous comprend sur le fait que sans Naruto...Konoha est bien trop calme. Pour répondre à votre question, Naruto sera formé durant cinq ans par Jiraya. Mon coéquipier ma fait la promesse que le garçon l'aurait dépassé à son retour. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour Naruto, à son retour, il sera une toute nouvelle personne. »

Iruka paru légèrement surpris aux parole de son Hokage mais il hocha la tête dans la compréhension avant de saluer une dernière fois son supérieur. Il quitta ainsi le bureau de la Sannin pour se préparer à sa journée de demain à l'académie, son esprit étant calmé par les mots de la Sannin et le bien être de Naruto.

Tsunade soupira lourdement à la sortie de Iruka. Elle se demandait si la vie de Naruto avait toujours été si solitaire et triste. Savoir qu'il y avait qu'une seule personne qui à demandé des nouvelles du garçon faisait mal à son cœur.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsqu'elle vit une personne apparaître d'un coin sombre de son bureau. Elle remarqua avec un air critique que c'était Jiraya. Elle ne comprenait pas sa présence ici alors qu'il devait être loin d'ici entrain de former Naruto. Mais voyant son visage très au sérieux elle comprit que c'était grave. Quelque chose était arrivée à Naruto et Jiraya voulait pas divulguer ses informations n'importe comment.

Avant de demander ce qui préoccupait son coéquipier, elle posa une question qui brûlait sur sa langue.

« Comment se porte Naruto ? »

Jiraya s'approcha de son bureau avant de parler avec calme.

« Le gaki va bien. En ce moment il doit se former dans la planque secrète que moi, Kushina et Minato avons fabriqué il y a longtemps au Pays de la Neige. »

Hochant la tète de reconnaissance au fait de savoir que Naruto allait bien, elle posa rapidement une autre question.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Le regard de Jiraya resta fortement concentré sur elle avant qu'il prit la parole d'une voix forte.

« Nous avons beaucoup à discuter mais avant cela j'aimerai que les Anbu qui sont cachés ici partent pour que je mette en place des sceaux. Ce que je vais te raconter ne dois pas sortir de la salle. »

Elle fit rapidement un signe pour que les Anbu cachés partent de la salle. Après leur sortie Jiraya commença à mettre en place plusieurs sceaux de confidentialité en place. Au bout de cinq minutes il se tourna vers elle pour prendre la parole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que son sensei était reparti à Konoha pour lui rechercher des parchemins sur le **Mokuton** tout en prévenant Tsunade de ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé ici, Naruto continuait sa formation avec une brutalité rare.

Jiraya étant parti depuis une semaine, il s'était fixé l'objectif d'atteindre un bon niveau à tous ses bases. Il avait donc créer un nombre indécent de clones d'ombres.

Sur les cents qu'il créait tous les jours, vingt lisaient tous les livres de l'histoire, de la géographie, des mathématiques, de la chimie, de la science, des différents arts shinobis, la politique, l'économie.

Vingt autres se formaient à améliorer son contrôle de chakra. Dix clones faisaient la marche sur l'arbre et dix autres la marche sur l'eau. Lorsqu'il aurait gagné une maîtrise impressionnante sur ces deux manières qui lui permettent d'améliorer son contrôle de chakra, il commencerait à viser les façons plus difficiles pour améliorer son contrôle.

Vingt autres dévoraient le Fuinjutsu comme des morts de faim. Il ne voulait pas négliger le domaine privilégié de ses parents. Il allait les rendre fier de lui en devenant le plus grand maître du Fuinjutsu que le monde shinobi ait connu. Pour cela, il lisait les parchemins laissées par ses parents mais parfois le Kyubi lui montrait ses souvenirs lorsqu'il était encore scellé dans le corps de sa mère ou dans celle de l'épouse du Shodaime. Cela l'aidait beaucoup car il comprenait mieux les parchemins.

Vingt autres lisaient les parchemins du Kenjutsu et du Taijutsu. Cinq sur la forme du Kenjutsu de sa mère qui d'après le Kyubi était basé sur la vitesse et la souplesse mais pour cela il fallait énormément d'endurance. D'ailleurs le renard lui avait fait remarquer que le Katana de sa mère était très léger, ce qui lui permettait d'avantage de fluidité. C'est cela qui lui avait permis de battre les Sept sabreurs de Kiri lorsqu'ils furent envoyés par le Mizukage pour tuer les shinobi de Konoha lors d'un raide dans le pays de la pluie. C'est lors de cette bataille que sa mère fut considéré comme une légende vivante allant au même niveau qu'un Madara Uchiha qui était dans son temps le plus puissant manieur du Kenjutsu.

Cinq autres apprenaient la forme de Kenjutsu de son père qui était bien sur très liée à son Hiraishin. Les kunais à trois branches étaient très lourds à la porté et comme sa mère, il fallait beaucoup de vitesse pour bien utiliser cette forme que son père avait développé dans son temps. Ce qui était étonnant était le fait que son père était capable de fusionner trois arts pour rendre son maniement extrêmement puissant. Naruto espérait qu'un jour il serait capable d'atteindre le niveau de son père qui était de loin un prodige qui dépassait même Itachi Uchiha...Être capable de mélanger le Fuinjutsu, le Kenjutsu et le Ninjutsu, c'était inuit pour Naruto. Son père méritait bien son rang de Hokage. D'après les mots laissées dans le journal personnel de son père, celui-ci était capable d'utiliser son élément primaire qu'était le Raiton tout en se téléportant avec son Hiraishin.

Bien sur, il était encore loin de ce niveau, il venait tout juste de commencer les bases du Kenjutsu et du Fuinjutsu et il n'avait même pas commencé sa formation sur le Ninjutsu Élémentaire. Il était patient. Il pouvait attendre.

Pour les dix clones restants, cinq se formaient sur les katas de base du Taijutsu de ses parents. Le Taijutsu de son père était basé sur de la vitesse extrême et des mouvements parfaitement cordonnées...Pour être bref, il était encore loin d'avoir maîtrisé ne serait-ce que les bases du Taijutsu de son père. Celui de sa mère était plus adapté à son corps qui était une machine d'endurance et il avait pas mal de force.

Les vingt derniers clones qui restaient essayaient d'apprendre la furtivité, la ruse et la collection d'informations. Il savait que le clonage était un moyen de collecter des informations tout en restant très discret. C'est pour cela qu'il avait lâché plusieurs de ses clones qui furent transformées en toute sorte de choses. Trois étaient humains, un homme, une femme et un enfant. Le reste des clones étaient des animaux. Les clones transformées en animaux lui permettaient de sécuriser le lieu tout en gardant les mouvements des gens qui passaient vers la zone secrète créer par ses parents. Les humains se faufilaient dans le village qui se trouvait non loin pour récolter des choses tout en écoutant très discrètement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre. D'après son sensei, il en ferait beaucoup de missions qui devraient être faits discrètement et sans encombrement. Donc il se formait sur cela car il voulait être très bon dans tous les arts possibles.

Alors que ses clones construisaient ses bases maigres, lui qui était l'original formait son corps de plusieurs façons. Sur une intervalle de deux jours, il formait le matin du premier jour son corps à l'aide de la salle d'entraînement de gravité tout en portant des poids et l'après midi, il enlevait tout cela pour faire de la formation plus légère pour adapter son corps qui avait besoin de temps de repos après que son corps ait subis autant de pression. Le soir il méditait. Le lendemain matin, il se formerait dans les katas du Kenjutsu et l'après-midi les katas du Taijutsu pour avoir de la mémoire musculaire. Le soir il recommençait à méditer. Après avoir terminé ce programme de deux jours, il le referait avec plus d'intensité qu'avant.

Pour être sincère Naruto pouvait déjà ressentir le fait qu'il s'améliorait et cela le rendait d'autant plus motivé pour la suite. Il était excité pour commencer sa formation sur un autre niveau.

Assis en position de méditation, il ferma les yeux pour sentir le vent froid et frais le traverser. Il pouvait clairement sentir la nature qui était harmonieux. Sous ses jambes des petites plantes se formaient, le vent l'élevait à quelques centimètres du sol. La terre tremblait légèrement et un peu d'eau commençait à se former autour de lui. Il avait un visage concentré dans tout ce spectacle. La puissance qui s'expulsait du corps de Naruto était calme et chaleureuse. Celle-ci rendait la nature plus forte et plus harmonieuse autour de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent, une heure passa, puis deux, puis quatre...Finalement au bout de cinq heures Naruto arrêta sa méditation épuisante pour se reposer.

Fermant les yeux, il savait qu'il allait se retrouver dans son esprit. Il avait un large sourire en pensant à ce qu'il allait arriver. Depuis que le Kyubi avait accès à son esprit, ses rêves étaient faites des mémoires qui avaient un rapport avec ses parents. Ces mémoires étaient tendres et inoubliables pour lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka était un homme aimable et il avait un bon cœur mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus de tout était le fait d'être oublié par ses amis. Lui qui avait vécu une vie solitaire et triste la plupart de son temps avait pu trouver une sorte de consolation en Naruto. Il se souvenait encore du jour où le garçon se balançait tristement sur une balançoire. Le pire dans cela était de voir les regards de haine et les insultes qui allaient à l'encontre du petit blondinet.

Ce qui avait pourtant surpris Iruka était le visage souriant que portait Naruto à ce moment précis. Comment un garçon pouvait sourire dans une situation pareille ? C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que le garçon qu'il considérait comme un démon avait un masque qui cachait sa solitude et sa tristesse. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait dans sa jeunesse à travers les farces. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le petit garçon sous une toute autre image. Un garçon solitaire dans le besoin.

Ainsi, il avait commencé à lui parler, d'être plus gentil avec lui, l'inviter parfois à manger, l'aider dans sa formation. De ce fait, sans se rendre compte cette complicité avait réchauffé son cœur. Il avait vu en ce garçon un lot de consolation. Ce garçon qui souffrait de la même solitude que lui ajoutant au fait qu'il était orphelin et détesté par tout le village, le rendait encore plus sur. Plus sur au fait d'être là pour l'aider.

Par le Hokage il avait appris que le garçon cherchait la reconnaissance. Le garçon voulait être considéré comme tout autre citoyen de Konoha, il voulait être considéré comme un humain. Pas comme un démon sanguinaire.

Iruka avait ensuite gagné plus d'attachement au garçon qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être préoccupé pour le garçon. Il avait peur de voir le garçon partir en mission et d'en jamais revenir.

Donc lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis deux semaines, il avait commencé à être préoccupé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait demandé à tous les camarades de Naruto s'ils avaient vu le garçon. Certains disaient qu'ils n'aimaient pas l'Uzumaki et qu'ils s'en foutaient de ce que faisait le garçon ou ce que lui arriverait. Mais d'autres comme Shikamaru et Kiba disaient simplement que depuis l'échec de la mission de ramener Sasuke, le garçon avait disparu. Il avait rapidement remarqué leurs préoccupations. Eux aussi n'avaient pas de nouvelles du garçon depuis un moment. Même Konohamaru qui considérait Naruto comme un frère ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

Il avait finalement demandé à Kakashi s'il en savait quelque chose sur son élève mais à sa plus grande surprise celui-ci avait juste dit que le garçon avait abandonné le fait de devenir un shinobi car il n'était qu'un lâche faible et sans valeur.

Dire qu'il était en colère serait un euphémisme. En entendant les justifications du Jonin, il avait rapidement perdu tout son respect pour l'homme. Sachant qu'il n'allait rien savoir avec Kakashi, il était finalement parti voir le Hokage pour savoir de ce qu'était advenu de son protégé.

Il était surpris de savoir que le garçon était parti en formation avec Jiraya. Il était un peu fâché au fait que le garçon ne l'ait pas prévenu mais sachant que Kakashi avait du certainement pas aller en douceur avec le garçon tout en ajoutant au fait qu'il avait été trahi par son propre coéquipier, il pouvait comprendre. Il attendrait le garçon avec impatience et lorsqu'il sera revenu il lui réservera un digne accueil.

Il soupira lorsqu'il vit que ses élèves de deuxième année étaient revenu pour les cours de l'après-midi. Il sourit tendrement à Konohamaru qui faisait le crétin comme un certain Uzumaki dans son temps. Le garçon avait certainement pris de Naruto. Il avait une tendre pensée aux enfants de la génération du petit-fils du Sandaime. Tous les enfants avaient vu en Naruto un sorte de héros imbattable. Il riait au fait que Konohamaru et ses deux amis exagéraient un peu sur le blondinet lorsqu'ils racontaient des histoires sur leur grand frère. Les enfants qui étaient naïfs et si influençable avaient les étoiles aux yeux. C'était tellement drôle à voir.

Ce qui rendait surtout fier Iruka étaient les mots que sortait le petit Konohamaru lorsqu'il parlait du Nindo de Naruto. Le garçon disait que tant qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner leur précieuses personnes et qu'ils gardaient leurs promesses, ils allaient êtres de grands ninjas. Il disait que comme Naruto et son grand-père, il protégerait Konoha lorsqu'il serait Shinobi.

Sans se rendre compte Naruto avait transmis la _Volonté du Feu_ à la génération de Konohamaru qui elle le transmettait aux autres enfants plus jeunes. Les parents pourraient dire à leurs enfants tout le mal qu'ils voulaient, les enfants avaient vu ou entendu le coté admirable de Naruto...Finalement les adultes commenceront à voir Naruto d'un autre œil lorsqu'ils verront leurs enfants si confiants et fidèles au village.

Les autres instructeurs qui avaient dans la jeunesse de Naruto sabotées sa formations avaient culpabilisés au fait qu'ils avaient tant fait souffrir un garçon aussi fidèle et digne pour un autre qui était arrogant et qui avait abandonné le village de Konohagakure no Sato.

Ceux-ci commencèrent à parler du Clan Uzumaki, de leur apport pendant la première guerre mondiale Shinobi, leur destruction lors de la seconde guerre mondiale shinobi, ils parlaient du Fuinjutsu qui était leur art privilégié…

Les anciens qui avaient mis en place ce programme n'ont pas trop aimé cela avaient faite une plainte à l'Hokage qui avait juste balayé leur supposé colère. Celle-ci avait ainsi regardé dans le programme shinobi pour voir avec horreur que beaucoup de choses avaient été négligés pour laisser Naruto dans l'ombre. L'histoire des Uzumaki avait été caché de Naruto.

Iruka était content au fait que Naruto gagnait plus de respect. Le garçon méritait tant cela. Kakashi avait peut-être abandonné son propre élève mais sachant que celui-ci sera sous la tutelle de Jiraya, il était confiant au fait que Naruto reviendra plus fort que jamais.

Konoha peut le détester, le haïr mais ils ne pourraient pas s'en passer du garçon. La volonté du feu brûlait brillamment chez Naruto. Iruka avait confiance au fait que l'Uzumaki allait devenir Hokage dans le futur. S'il pouvait devenir le sujet d'admiration de la jeune génération, il était voué à la gloire. Un garçon qui transmettait sa volonté du feu à une génération était un digne successeur des précédents Hokage.

Il regarda avec un air contemplatif sa montre pour voir qu'il était temps pour commencer son cours. Il souffla un coup avant de prendre la parole.

« Bon les enfants, nous allons reprendre le cours de ce matin. Ouvrez la page cinquante du livre d'histoire. Hiro lis nous le texte et explique en quoi cet événement à permis de faire gagner la guerre à Konoha...»

Il entendit un petit garçon commencer sa lecture...mais il était pas vraiment à l'écoute. Il avait une simple pensé lorsqu'il regarda un instant le ciel…

 _« Je t'attend avec impatience Naruto. Reviens à Konoha plus fort que jamais. Reviens et réalise ton rêve… »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade lisait avec un regard invisible les documents qui étaient éparpillées sur son bureau. Elle était à moitié consciente car elle pensait encore au mots que Jiraya lui avait dit, il y a deux jours.

Entendre le fait que Naruto était liée à sa famille et qu'il possédait le Mokuton l'avait rendue légèrement euphorique mais également tendue. Euphorique au fait de savoir que le garçon qu'elle considérait comme un fils était liée à elle par le sang. Elle avait pleuré de savoir qu'il y avait encore un membre de sa famille. Elle avait tout de suite accepté au fait que Jiraya demandait les parchemins du **Mokuton** pour permettre à Naruto de se former. D'un autre coté elle était tendue au fait de savoir que ce pouvoir pouvait causer préjudices à son fils. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'en préoccuper ? Si, le monde savait qu'il existait quelqu'un capable de manier le légendaire **Mokuton** , ils feraient tout pour tenter de tuer cette personne. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait également des gens comme Orochimaru ou encore Danzo qui voudraient avoir cette puissance en leurs possession.

Son coéquipier lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il lui avait dit que le garçon serait assez fort pour éviter de mourir ou de devenir un cobaye scientifique. Elle faisait confiance à Jiraya sur ce fait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour le garçon.

Elle avait ainsi gardé ce fait dans sa tête car elle ne voulait pas écrire le fait que Naruto était capable de manier le **Mokuton**. Si quelqu'un tomberait sur un document qui expliquait que le fils du Yondaime maniait un élément qui était censé être mort, cela compliquerait beaucoup la formation de Naruto car il serait recherché par le monde entier.

Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver. Fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle soupira avant de dire.

« Entrez. »

Elle vit avec fatigue un civil grincheux rentrer dans son bureau pour parler. Se cognant la tête, elle espérait que cette réunion allait être rapide car elle n'avait pas la tète d'écouter un crétin pareil pendant des heures pour quelque chose de futile.

 _« Oh Naruto...Reviens vite et deviens Hokage. Ce travail est tellement fatiguant et ennuyant ! »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un lieu froid et lugubre quelque chose commençait à craqueler. Des petites fissures qui présageaient quelque chose de sombre s'ouvraient tout doucement. Une chaleur froide et haineuse commença à se répandre dans la zone qui était censé sceller cette monstruosité.

Toutes les plantes qui se trouvaient non loin commencaient à mourir tout doucement. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, les premiers signes d'un présage catastrophique commencèrent à se montrer.

Il faudrait attendre quelques années pour savoir que le monde devait se débarrasser de son plus grand ennemis pour garder la terre sauve.

L'enfant de la prophétie serait-il capable de combattre ces ténèbres ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le temple du Ciel était un lieu caché des Nations Élémentaires. Peu de personnes connaissaient ce temple…Peu de personnes s'approchaient de ce lieu qui avait engendré le plus puissant des Sages de l'histoire...Le Rikudo Sannin.

Dans ce temple plusieurs figures étaient concentrées à faire toutes sortes de formations. Quelques uns méditaient. D'autres se formaient. Mais ces activités seront arrêtées lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris terribles d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans.

Un homme ayant une carrure imposante et sage partit en vitesse vers la jeune fille qui s'était effondré de sa méditation. Il comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune qui commençait à se tordre dans tous les sens.

Il regarda avec un pur choc la fille ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux blanc comme la neige observaient le lieu sacré avant qu'une voix nouvelle prenne la parole. Une voie qui était différente à la jeune fille qu'il connaissait.

 _« Lorsque les ténèbres se réveilleront, la lumière doit être prête à la combattre. L'enfant de la prophétie doit devenir un Sage pour pouvoir rivaliser avec ces ténèbres. Le_ __ _ **C**_ _ **iel**_ _doit l'aider à sa formation. Le_ _ **C**_ _ **iel**_ _devra le rendre prêt pour tout ce qui l'attend. Le_ _ **Ciel**_ _devra le guider vers sa destiné. Le jour viendra où les ténèbres s'abattront sur le monde. Le jour viendra où les ténèbres et la lumière devront se battre. Six ans...Voici, le temps imparti avant que les ténèbres se réveill_ _eron_ _t pour envahir le monde...Que l'enfant de la prophétie soit prêt à temps… »_

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille redevinrent normaux avant qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de l'homme. L'homme en question avait l'air choqué. Les personnes qui étaient aux cotés de l'homme avaient les mêmes regards de pur choc. Ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à cela. Mais en entendant ces mots, ils savaient qu'ils devraient chercher l'enfant de la prophétie pour le former.

Le destin avait désigné le Ciel comme formateur du Second Sage qui devrait combattre les ténèbres. Le Ciel avait donc une mission. La Ciel devrait réussir dans leur mission. Sinon le monde serait dans le désespoir.

L'homme sentit la jeune fille remuer légèrement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux de couleur jaune d'or. Celle-ci prit la parole.

« Père...Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ? »

L'homme désigné comme père prit la parole avec douceur.

« Seiko-chan...Merci à toi. Le destin nous viens d'envoyer une mission capitale...Nous devons former l'enfant de la prophétie pour qu'il puisse lutter contres les ténèbres qui s'abattront sur le monde dans six ans. »

La jeune fille sourit avant de perdre conscience.

Le destin était lancé. La bataille entres les ténèbres et la lumière était annoncé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Sage de la Nature**

Naruto avait un potentiel illimité mais aussi inexploité. Trahi par ses deux coéquipiers et son sensei il comprendra que le monde n'est pas aussi rose qu'il le pensait. Lors de sa formation sous Jiraya, il débloquera le pouvoir qui dormait en lui. A l'aide de cette puissance il fera tout pour amener le monde shinobi à la paix...Quitte à tuer tous ceux qui sont contre cette paix.

Sage!Naruto Mokuton!Naruto Hiraishin!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto TobiramaCaractère!Naruto

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Jiraya était un homme bon. Il avait vécu une vie pleine. Malgré toutes les pertes qu'il avait subis, il avait persisté au fait de protéger son village et garder la vie de son filleul dans le secret du monde shinobi. Lui et Sarutobi-sama étaient d'accord sur le fait que si le monde découvrait la filiation de Naruto, ils feraient tout pour le capturer pour soit l'éliminer ou soit l'utiliser comme une sorte d'arme.

Il avait ainsi protégé son filleul de tous les dangers venant de l'extérieur de Konoha. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que celui-ci avait souffert à l'intérieur même de son village de naissance. Le garçon avait été saboté par ses professeurs de l'académie, il avait boudé par la plupart des gens, il avait même parfois reçu des passages à tabacs.

A l'age de trois ans son filleul vivait dans les rues. Il avait été expulsé par la matrone du lieu qui avait expliqué au garçon que les démons n'étaient pas le bienvenu dans une lieu aussi important pour les enfants. Pendant une année le petit garçon avait tenté de survivre sans que personne sache que celui-ci avait été dans les rues. Le Hokage avait découvert la disparition de Naruto, lorsqu'il était partit voir le garçon le jour de son anniversaire. Ainsi, son sensei avait retrouvé Naruto trois jours plus tard dormant dans un carton.

Après son terrible années dans les rues froides et dangereuses du village caché par les feuilles, le garçon avait reçu son propre appartement dans le quartier le plus pauvre où personne ne vivait à proximité du complexe de bâtiments de Naruto.

Ensuite son entrée à l'académie avait été tragique pour le garçon qui devait travailler deux fois plus que ses camarades de classes et cinq à six fois plus que les enfants des clans. Le garçon n'avait pas de parents pour l'aider, pas d'amis pour lui donner les cours qu'ils avaient manqués, les professeurs de son académie l'ignoraient complètement, il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la bibliothèque à cause de la haine de la personne qui s'occupait du lieu, il ne pouvait pas se nourrir de façon correcte car le seul lieu qui l'acceptait sans le surpayer ou le chasser fut le petit stand de ramen qu'était Ichiraku.

Pourtant malgré toutes ses restrictions le garçon avait réussi dans sa quête de devenir un shinobi. Dans son désespoir il avait accepté la tromperie d'un de ses senseis pour voler le Parchemin des Techniques Interdites. C'est grâce à ce parchemin qu'il avait pu apprendre la technique du clonage.

Quelques jours plus tard, le fils de son élève avait reçu son équipe. Pourtant cette meme équipe le négligeait. D'après Naruto, Kakashi n'avait jamais prit le temps pour aider le garçon alors que celui-ci formait secrètement Sasuke et qu'il avait donné une formation partielle sur le Genjutsu pour Sakura. Naruto n'avait rien reçu comme d'habitude mais le garçon n'avait pas lâché prise et il avait tenté de s'intégrer dans cette équipe. Cela n'avait pourtant servi à rien puisque il était toujours ignoré ou traité de crétin stupide.

A chaque réussite personnelle, c'était Sasuke qui prenait tout son mérite. L'équipe sept n'avait jamais accepté Naruto comme le leur. Ainsi, Naruto commençait à douter de ses forces. Il avait perdu beaucoup de confiance en lui. Avant, il croyait pouvoir obtenir une meilleure vie avec son nouvelle mais c'était tout le contraire. Kakashi n'avait les yeux que pour Sasuke. La fille qu'il avait aimé le traitait pire qu'un déchet.

Finalement c'était lors de se dernière mission qu'il avait compris que l'équipe sept n'avait jamais été une équipe. Sasuke avait lâché tout le monde pour le pouvoir. Kakashi et Sakura l'avaient lâchés.

Au début Jiraya avait voulu tout de suite prendre le garçon avec lui pour l'éloigner de cet enfer qu'était Konoha mais Tsunade lui avait dit que le garçon avant tout se reposer et que ses amis devraient venir le voir avant.

De ce fait il avait attendu le rétablissement de son filleul. Malheureusement tout au long des deux semaines de son rétablissement personne n'était venu voir le garçon. Seul Tsunade et Shizune. Personne. Il s'était donc rendu compte que le garçon n'avait pas réellement d'amis.

Il se demandait parfois comment le garçon avait pu survivre dans cet enfer. Naruto lui avait dit que sans le Sandaime dans sa vie, il serait mort dans la rue. Que sans le Sandaime il n'aurait jamais eu d'appartement, sans le Sandaime il aurait fêtés tous ses anniversaires seul, il aurait pas découvert Ichiraku...Jiraya remercierait pas assez son sensei pour avoir permis à Naruto d'avoir une vie pas totalement désolant malgré toutes restrictions qu'avait un Hokage.

Serrant ses poings avec force, il donna un regard déterminé à la forme assise de son élève actuel. Le garçon méditait dans un calme olympien. La Nature dansait autour de lui comme une seconde couche de peau. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps était rassurant et chaleureux. Il se demandait comment on pouvait détester ce garçon.

Il vit avec admiration le corps de Naruto commencer à s'élever dans l'air. L'eau et l'air dansaient et chantonnaient autour de sa figure. Quelques gravats de terre se lévitaient autour de sa forme. Des plantes étaient crées autour de leur lieu de formation.

S'asseyant à la manière de son filleul, il commença sa propre méditation. Il soupira au fait que le garçon avançait si rapidement dans sa formation. Il avait prévu que le garçon puisse améliorer ses bases en l'espace deux mois mais le garçon avait réussi à le faire en seulement un mois. Il lui fallait seulement un mois pour parer ses carences. Il avait réappris les bases de l'académie rapidement. Ses niveaux dans les bases du Kenjutsu, Taijutsu et le Fuinjutsu étaient littéralement prodigieuses. Peu de personnes seraient capable de faire les mêmes prouesses que Naruto.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra enfin pour laisser l'air chaleureux frôler sa peau. Il ne sentait tellement vivant autour de son filleul. Il allait réaliser sa promesse de rendre Naruto imbattable en l'espace de cinq ans. Dans cinq ans Konoha verrait une nouvelle légende. Cette légende retournerait le monde à l'envers. Il sourit à cela. Oui, ce serait beau de voir son filleul ravager l'Akatsuki. Il était déjà un digne candidat pour devenir le Hokage. Sa volonté du feu était fabuleuse. Sa détermination était grandiose. Le garçon était tout simplement époustouflant.

Il trembla légèrement au fait d'espérer que son filleul n'ait pas une vie d'échecs et de pertes comme lui. Il avait perdu beaucoup choses dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas voir son filleul avoir une similaire à la sienne.

C'était pour cela qu'il était heureux qu'il avait abandonné sa stupide promesse de ramener Sasuke. Il était également fier au fait que le garçon oubliait l'équipe sept. Cette équipe ne lui avait jamais apporté de bonheur. Le garçon méritait beaucoup plus que ces fous.

Il réfléchis à tous ses échecs et ses pertes. La perte de son amant à cause de la foutu guerre. La perte de son coéquipier, la perte de son élève privilégié, la perte de Nagato, Konan et Yahiko, la perte de son fils adoptif, l'échec de sauver le clan Uzumaki, la perte de son sensei...Il pouvait continuer encore longtemps mais il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas Naruto...Il ferait tout pour que le garçon soit pour une fois une réussite. Qu'il puisse être l'héritage digne de ses parents,la force motrice de Konoha, le garçon qui ramènerait la paix.

Il fera tout pour pas échouer encore une fois avec Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un an avait écoulé et Naruto se sentait plus fort que jamais. Il était encore très loin du niveau de son sensei en raison du manque d'expérience. Au niveau du talent il était certainement beaucoup plus fort. Son Ninjutsu dépassait tout ce qu'ils attendaient. D'après Jiraya-Sensei, même Hashirama-sama et Madara Uchiha n'avaient pas une puissance de feu pareil dans l'art qu'était le Ninjutsu. Il était littéralement une centrale électrique. Les techniques du Mokuton lui venaient naturellement, le Suiton et Futon étaient comme une seconde nature pour lui. Le seul élément dans lequel où il était encore perfectible serait le Doton. Il avait encore des difficultés à tout assimiler mais il prévoyait que dans six mois sa maîtrise sur le Doton serait grandiose.

Le Kenjutsu et Fuinjutsu avaient atteints un niveau décents. D'après Jiraya-sensei, son niveau de Kenjutsu atteignait le niveau Genin d'un Uzumaki standard. Sachant qu'un Genin Uzumaki pouvait avoir le Niveau d'un Jonin de Bas niveau dans le Kenjutsu, Naruto pouvait être content de son accomplissement dans cet art complexe. Son Fuinjutsu avait atteint le niveau cinq il n'y à pas très longtemps. Son potentiel dans cet art était aussi infini que le Ninjutsu.

Son Taijutsu s'était grandement amélioré. Le Taijutsu familial de sa mère avait été assez facilement assimilé par lui, il pouvait être considéré comme un maître de cette forme de Taijutsu, le seul moyen de gagner encore plus de force serait l'expérience et Naruto était impatient de montrer tout ce qu'il avait appris. Le taijutsu personnel de son père était plus compliqué pour Naruto car il n'avait pas vraiment la condition physique pour l'utiliser à son plein potentiel. Il était resté à un niveau moyen mais grâce à la salle de gravité et les poids qui étaient sur son corps, il avait gagné en vitesse mais également en dynamisme. Parfois, il essayait de mélanger le Taijutsu de sa mère a celui de son père.

Son Genjutsu s'était légèrement amélioré car maintenant il était capable de sortir de plusieurs illusions sans l'aide du Kyubi no Yoko. Cela lui avait prit plusieurs mois mais il était finalement très fier de son accomplissement. Son contrôle de chakra amélioré avait grandement contribué à ces accomplissements.

Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à se rapprocher d'avantage avec le Kyubi qui venait récemment de lui révéler son prénom donné par le Rikudo Sennin lors de sa création. Kurama.

Kurama lui avait appris que la méditation était très bénéfique à son corps car il pouvait améliorer sa concentration, sa créativité ou encore le fait de connaître parfaitement les faiblesses et les forces de son corps.

D'ailleurs à chaque fin de journée, Kurama lui racontaient quelques petites histoires qu'il avait vécu tout au long de sa vie. Il avait appris pleins de choses. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le monde serait si grand. Il n'aurait jamais cru de savoir qu'il y avais des chevaliers, des rois, des sirènes, des dragons, des mages dans ce monde. Lorsqu'il avait su cela il voulait découvrir ses contrés que Kurama avait visité. Contrairement aux Nations Élémentaires ces lieux avaient considérés Kurama comme un dieu.

Kurama avait expliqué les façons d'atteindre ces lieux. Et avec la permission de Jiraya, les deux prochaines années, les deux allaient visiter ces contrées avant de revenir aux nations élémentaires pour faire le tour du continent et faire les missions qui lui donneront plus d'expérience. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas en faire sur les autres nations, il en ferait bien sur certaines en étant un mercenaire et non affilié au village de Konoha.

En parlant de son parrain, celui-ci avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur sa vie et Naruto se voyait parfois en lui. Comme le fait d'être un orphelin sans avoir connu ses parents -dans le cas de Naruto il les connaissait maintenant mais pas Jiraya-. Le fait d'être négligé par son sensei. Le fait d'être rejeté constamment par son premier béguin. Le fait que son coéquipier ait quitté Konoha pour les mêmes raisons que son coéquipier.

Naruto s'était grandement rapproché de l'homme et il le considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il s'était d'ailleurs confié à son parrain. Il lui avait raconté toute sa vie, ses moments tristes, difficiles, joyeuses. Il n'avait laissé rien à l'ombre. C'était pareil du coté de son parrain qui lui avait raconté des choses que lui seul le savait.

L'une des choses c'était qu'il avait eu une fiancé à une époque mais que celle-ci avait été tué lors de la guerre malgré le fait qu'il avait tout fait pour caché son identité du monde. Finalement un shinobi de Iwa avait tué sa future épouse qui était enceinte à l'époque. Naruto pouvait parfaitement savoir que son sensei avait du passer une période très difficile après cela. Jiraya avait même parfois pensé au suicide mais ce n'était sans compter sur son père. Lorsque son père était devenu l'élève personnel de Jiraya celui-ci avait commencé à revivre.

Il observa avec calme son parrain sortir de la cabane dans laquelle ils avaient vécu toute une année. Celui-ci tenait deux énormes parchemins sur son dos. Il marcha vers lui avec tranquillité avant de lui donner l'un des parchemin qu'il prit sans hésiter sur son dos. Jiraya lui sourit avec tendresse avant de parler.

« Alors prêt pour ce voyage ? »

Naruto sourit effrontément avant d'ajouter.

« Et comment ! »

Jiraya hocha la tête à l'enthousiasme de son filleul avant de commencer sa marche vers la sortie de leur lieu secret. Il scella rapidement le lieu à leurs sorti.

Il regarda une dernière fois son filleul avant d'annoncer.

« Allons-y ! »

Naruto acquiesça avant de s'élancer vers d'autres horizons. Jiraya rit avec élégance avant de partir à la poursuite de son filleul qui le guidait vers les contrées où le Kyubi était considéré comme un être supérieur. Il ne disait pas à Naruto mais il avait hâte de découvrir de nouvelles terres. Il avait même pour cette occasion laissé tout le travail de son réseau d'espionnage à son futur successeur. Celui-ci ferait tout son travail à sa place et s'il y avait un problème quelconque il allait recevoir des notifications d'avertissement.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne savaient qu'ils allaient découvrir plus que des contrées magiques. Il y verront des nouvelles cultures, moyens de diriger, de nouvelles personnes. Leur voyage s'annonçait passionnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiko Kamishima souffla un coup après sa longue formation. Elle venait de faire six heures de formation de Taijutsu. D'après son père, l'esprit pouvait être très important mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas parfaitement fonctionner sans le corps qui va avec. C'était pour cela qu'elle se formait pendant des heures entières sur le conditionnement physique.

Parfois elle dansait littéralement autour du terrain d'entraînement qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du temple du ciel. L'eau qui était son élément naturel virevoltait autour d'elle comme une symphonie.

Après ses heures de formations de conditionnement physique, elle prenait beaucoup de temps pour méditer pour avoir un contrôle parfait sur son chakra. Elle avait déjà plusieurs fois atteint son subconscient. Cela lui avait permis d'améliorer sa mémoire, ses réflexes, son intelligence, le contrôle parfait sur son corps.

Le soir quand elle avait terminé sa formation spirituelle et physique elle lisait des livres de médecine tout en pratiquant parfois son chakra pour guérir des personnes. Elle pouvait détester les shinobi mais l'art du med-nin était quelque chose de grandiose. Avoir la capacité de guérir des plaies en quelques instants. La légendaire Sannin, Tsunade Senju était même capable guérir des personnes gravement malade. Elle avait toujours voulu sauver des vies et guérir des personnes. C'était son rêve de devenir la plus grande guérisseuse du monde.

Sa formation fut interrompue par la voix de son père qui l'interpella.

« Seiko-chan, j'ai à te parler ! » Voyant qu'il avait l'écoute de sa fille, il continua. « Dans un an, jour pour jour, nous allons commencer notre recherche de l'enfant de la prophétie. Soit prêt à temps ! »

A cela son père repartit vers le temple. Seiko se leva avec détermination avant de continuer sa formation de conditionnement physique.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle devait devenir forte pour pouvoir être capable de trouver l'enfant de la prophétie. Fermant ses yeux pendant qu'elle dansait autour du terrain d'entraînement, elle sentit toute chose qui se trouvait à un périmètre plusieurs kilomètres. Les yeux fermées elle était capable de sentir même un insecte à plusieurs kilomètres de sa position. Elle avait la capacité de sentir le niveau de chakra, les émotions, les couleurs, les éléments primaires, elle pouvait même se faire une image des lieux qu'elle sentait à plusieurs kilomètres.

Sans se rendre compte le chakra autour d'elle explosa avant qu'un flux d'eau surgissait autour d'elle. L'humidité dans l'air lui permettait de créer l'eau sans y réfléchir. En ouvrant ses yeux, le chakra autour d'elle commença à se tourner vers avant se coller à son corps. L'eau créer suivit rapidement le chakra pour y faire de même. Des que l'eau toucha sa peau, son corps commença à briller d'un éclat bleu.

Pourtant rien ne s'arrêtait. Sa puissance continuait à créer des flaques d'eaux. L'eau en question tournait autour de Seiko de façon protectrice. Un dragon commença à se créer. Sa densité était extraordinaire. Avec des mouvements de mains circulaires le dragon de Seiko commençait à flotter autour d'elle de façon merveilleuse.

Mais le dragon n'était pas la seule construction de Seiko. Des Phoenix, des Loups, des Renards commençaient à se former. Toutes ces constructions animalières sous forme d'eau commencer à faire des mouvements autour de la jeune fille de quinze ans.

Des vagues d'eaux continuaient à se créer et Seiko ne s'arrêtait pas à cela. Elle commença son Taijutsu sous les regards approbateurs de ses camarades et de son père qui souriait fièrement à son accomplissement.

Après tout le surnom de Seiko n'était pas seulement une pure invention pour le plaisir. Non, la puissance de Seiko Kamishiko méritait bien ce surnom. La déesse des océans. Héritière de la puissance de Poséidon. La fille de la plus grande sirène de l'histoire du monde était l'un des deux prodiges du Ciel.

Elle serait l'un des guides de l'enfant de la prophétie pour apporter la paix dans le monde. Dans quelques années elle serait aussi forte que sa défunte mère…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade soupira après avoir fait face au conseil. Elle n'aimait absolument pas les civiles qui continuaient à demander de faire bannir Naruto...Elle avait juste balayé d'un revers de main leurs demandes ridicules.

Les anciens eux voulaient que Naruto revienne à Konoha pour qu'il soit en sécurité mais elle savait très bien qu'ils voulaient pas que le garçon puisse se former. Ils voulaient qu'il reste faible.

Konoha n'avait absolument pas changé depuis un an. Le pire dans cela était le fait que lorsque certains villageois avaient su que Naruto serait pas au village pendant quelques années ils avaient fêtées cela comme s'ils venaient de gagner une guerre. Elle avait été dégoûté par leur stupidité. Si seulement ils auraient su que le garçon était le fils de leur Yondaime vénérées ils allaient plus faire la même chose.

Les amis supposées de Naruto avaient commencer à se former d'avantage. Certains avaient regretter le fait de ne pas avoir parlé à Naruto avant son départ. Shikamaru avait expliqué qu'il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas savoir que Naruto souffrait silencieusement. Il s'était depuis mis à travers une formation rigoureuse. Elle croyait que si le Nara continuait ainsi, il serait un Jonin dans un an. D'autres ont suivi l'exemple de Shikamaru. Neji qui respectait beaucoup Naruto était déjà devenu un chunin car non seulement il était bon en Taijutsu mais il s'était amélioré dans plusieurs autres arts comme le Ninjutsu et Kenjutsu. Lorsque Tsunade lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait alors qu'il était un Hyuga. Celui-ci avait expliqué sans hésitation que de voir un Hyuga faire quelque chose différent que leur art privilégié pourrait être surprenant pour son adversaire et que cela lui laissait la chance de ne pas être contré contre quelqu'un qui avait les possibilités de le battre en retraite. D'ailleurs ses deux coéquipiers ont pris les choses en main comme Neji. Tenten commençais également à se spécialiser davantage dans le Fuinjutsu où elle venait de récemment atteindre le niveau 3. Lee d'un autre coté avait demandé à son sensei d'apprendre le Kenjutsu.

Ino et Choji avaient commencer d'avantage à prendre leur formation au sérieux. Mais, ils avaient voulu d'abord se spécialiser dans leurs spécialités de clan avant de commencer à apprendre autre chose.

L'équipe de Kurenai continuait ses missions. Il y a quelques semaines l'équipe entière avait été réaffecté au rang de Chunin car ils étaient l'équipe la plus efficace de Konoha en tant que Genin et Tsunade avait voulu qu'ils gardent leur dynamique. Kurenai resterai leur sensei mais une certaine Yugao avait rejoint le groupe pour que l'équipe continue leurs missions malgré le fait qu'ils deviendront maintenant bien plus difficiles.

Pour Kakashi celui-ci avait laissé son rang de Jonin pour reprendre la place de Anbu. Il avait compris son erreur sur Naruto mais il pensait toujours que le garçon aurait de continuer sa promesse de sauver Sasuke. Il savait qu'il avait été trop dur avec le garçon mais il continuait à croire que le garçon était trop immature pour rester shinobi. En étant un Anbu maintenant, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait perdu en forme. Ainsi, il s'était mis à travers une formation très rigoureuse. Il passait même les matinées avec son ami Gai et son protégé Lee. En l'espace de six mois il avait repris la forme qu'il avait avant d'avoir quitté l'anbu pour devenir un instructeur Jonin. Maintenant il continuait à se former sans se relâcher tout en réfléchissant à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis vis à vis de Naruto et l'équipe sept. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs et que son équipe avait payé les conséquences.

Sakura en outre avait reçu une sérieuse raclé par sa petite sœur qui l'avait insulté pour avoir peiné Naruto- _sama._ Tsunade avait rigolé au fait qu'une petite fille de huit ans aurait appelé sa boule d'énergie avec un titre aussi respectable. Même les parents de la petite sœur de la Haruno avaient été stupéfaits. Ils n'auraient jamais cru voir leur petite fille défendre le paria de Konoha.

Lorsqu'ils avaient demandé pourquoi elle défendait le garçon, celle-ci avait répondu que Naruto- _sama_ était un grand shinobi et qu'elle ferait tout pour lui ressembler. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle serait un digne shinobi et elle allait mourir pour son village jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Depuis la famille Haruno avait drastiquement changé. Avant les parents auraient détesté Naruto comme tout autre citoyen de Konoha mais maintenant ils le respectaient grandement. Sakura avait compris qu'elle était stupide d'avoir accusé tant Naruto. Après tout ce n'était pas la faute à Naruto que Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru. Naruto à voulu simplement respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait tenu. Une promesse qui l'avait faillu tuer. Elle avait rapidement compris son erreur mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tsunade savait que Naruto ne pourrait pas pardonner Sakura ou encore Kakashi pour le traitement qu'il avait reçu de leur part. Il pouvait les considérer comme des camarades au fait qu'ils étaient des shinobis de Konoha mais rien de plus. L'amitié entre eux avait été détruite lorsqu'ils avaient tourné le dos pour des raisons égoistes.

Naruto n'était pas un idiot immature, il était un garçon très intelligent. Il avait rapidement compris que l'équipe 7 n'avait jamais été une équipe. Ils étaient au plus des camarades. Maintenant ce qu'il restait de l'équipe sept était un puzzel cassé impossible à rassembler. Chacun d'eux avait prit un chemin différent.

Naruto était parti avec son parrain pour se former loin d'un village qui le méprisait. Sasuke était parti rejoindre un traitre pour obtenir le pouvoir qui lui permettrait de tuer son grand frère. Kakashi était redevenu un Anbu solitaire. Sakura elle commençait à se former à l'hopital et curieusement elle avait attiré l'oeil d'une certaine Anko Mitarashi. Celle-ci avait prit la fille aux cheveux roses pour corriger son niveau de fan-girlisme et la rendre forte. Sakura avait besoin d'une formation lourde car avait peu de capacités, son physique était limité et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait vanter était son contrôle de chakra quasi inui, son intelligence et sa mémoire photographique. Cette fille avait un grand potentiel mais elle avait gaché la plupart de son temps sur un Uchiha arrogant qui ne s'intérressait qu'au pouvoir.

Depuis que Anko à pris la jeune fille sous son aile celle-ci commençait à se préocuper plus de son environnement. Elle était clairement devenue plus forte et Tsunade lui avait meme donné quelques parchemins pour qu'elle se forme d'avantage. Celle-ci avait joyeusement accepté les parchemins.

Tsunade se leva avant de se positionner devant la grande fenetre qui laissait visible une grande partie du village. Le village parraissait si calme mais elle avait se pressentiment que dans quelques années quelque chose de grand allait se dérouler. Quelque chose qui allait englober le monde entier. Elle esperait juste que Konoha serait prêt face à cette vague qui allait les submerger bientôt.

Elle n'admettrait jamais mais le coeur en or de Naruto l'avait changé en bien. Avant elle ne s'était pas préocupé des autres. Seul son cas comptait. Mais maintenant elle était préocupé pour le bien du village malgré le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement ceux qui detestaient Naruto. Pourtant tout le monde n'était pas méchant envers le blondinet. La génération de Konohamaru admirait Naruto et les nouvelles génération voient en Naruto un modèle de Shinobi. Certains villageois voyaient le fils de Minato Namikaze d'une autre lumière.

En parlant de lumière. Naruto était une lumière et elle savait que sa lumière allait etre un facteur important pour combattre ce qui s'approche.

Soupirant lourdement, elle reparti vers son fauteil avant de s'assoeir. Elle prit la bouteille qui se trouvait à sa gauche avant de boire son contenu d'un trait. Elle avait une seule pensée.

 _« Où que tu sois Naruto, j'attends avec impatience ton retour… »_


End file.
